Data replication is a process of sharing information so as to ensure consistency between redundant resources, such as software or hardware components. Replicated data may be stored on multiple storage devices, for example, a primary site and a secondary site. Asynchronous data replication may increase performance of a data backup system. However, in the event of a primary site crash, the secondary site is not guaranteed to have the most recent replicated data. During asynchronous data replication, a secondary site may be updated with crash consistent data from a primary site. However, some applications at the primary site may not recover from crash-consistent data. Thus, merely replicating crash-consistent data and storing the replicated crash-consistent data may not be sufficient to recover applications at the primary site after a crash event.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current techniques for backing up data using asynchronous replication.